vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DCAU)
|-|Batman: The Animated Series= |-|The New Batman Adventures= |-|Justice League & Justice League Unlimited= Summary Like his comic book counterpart, Batman is the secret identity of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. After the senseless murder of his parents as a child, Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took the lives of his parents. After several years of training, Bruce returned to Gotham and donned the cape and cowl, becoming the vigilante that would eventually be known as Batman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, Dark Knight, Caped Crusader, World's Greatest Detective Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Classification: Human, Vigilante, Detective, Superhero Age: Late 20's to Early 30's Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Skilled with all sorts of Weapons and Gadgets, Ace Pilot and outstanding driver with all sorts of vehicles, Genius Intelligence, Brilliant scientist, Masterful detective and investigator, Masterful strategist & tactician and brilliant leader, Master of stealth and infiltration, Highly capable martial arts instructor Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can harm the Joker, who has showcased such durability. Can trade blows with and knock out Thanagarian warriors, who are durable enough to survive being hurled into a large rock with enough force to split it in two. Can also trade blows with characters strong enough to harm him) Speed: Subsonic (Dodged a turret shell and a crossbow bolt) with Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Nightwing, who can react to gunfire from point blank range) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Tanked an attack from Clayface, who can do this. Should be at least as durable as the Joker, if not more durable. Should be no less durable than the Batwoman Sonia Alcana, who can tank explosives powerful enough to blast apart a room or blow several metre wide holes in solid brick walls) 'Stamina: Incredibly high. Has consistently proven himself capable of pushing himself to degrees that typical humans cannot. Can continue fighting despite multiple cuts and stab wounds as well as injured ribs. Can also continue fighting with a level of sleep deprivation that most people cannot continue on from. Range: Standard melee range. Up to dozens of meters with Batarangs and various other weapons & gadgets. Standard Equipment: Batarangs, Grappling hooks and guns, Smoke pellets, Microscopic goggles, First aid equipment, Bolas, and much more Intelligence: At least Genius, likely Extraordinary Genius. Is the world's greatest detective and has solved numerous unsolvable cases. Created all of his technology such as his weapons, his vehicles (Which includes the Watchtower which is a giant space-station that has a giant laser and a supercomputer inside), and the Batcomputer (A supercomputer above all others that was even able to detect when something was wrong with the space-time continuum). He is also implied to be the second smartest human on Earth putting him above his rogues gallery such as Scarecrow, Joker, Mr. Freeze, and possibly Chronos and Earth's best scientists where Scarecrow was able to create a fear manipulating Fear gas, Joker was able to imprint his consciousness to a boy 40 years in the future via a chip on his neck, Mr. Freeze able to create a futuristic suit which allowed Freeze to fight on par with Batman, and Chronos was able to create a time machine (and thought Batman's utility belt was a must have in his collection of Earth's greatest treasures) and the scientists were able to give freeze (who at this point was just a head) his body back. He is also one of Earth's greatest strategists who is above the likes of the Joker, is one of the greatest (if not the greatest) fighter on Earth, is an escape artist of an unchallenged caliber, is a business man who ran one of the greatest companies in the DCAU, and has years of experience fighting a whole plethora of enemies. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Refuses to kill. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Batman (Batman: Arkham) Batman's profile (Both were 9-A, given prep time, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Vigilantes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Detectives Category:Scientists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teachers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Justice League Members Category:Grappling Users